


Welcomed Interruptions

by acciowests



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Multi, Pregnancy, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowests/pseuds/acciowests
Summary: During a weekly cadre meeting, the group of fae warriors are interrupted by the young princess of Terrasen. After her joyful intrusion, the warriors settle into a relaxed state when their prince shows up to collect her. Only now, they both get to stay and experience a cadre meeting for themselves. However, the meeting is cut short when a third interruption makes itself known.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Welcomed Interruptions

The cadre was a unit of fierce fae warriors. Fierce fae warriors who, between them, could hardly even focus for weekly meetings that kept Terrasen safe and sane.

Lorcan had elected himself leader, sorting all the meetings and the times they would occur. Rowan would have done it himself but, with being Prince Consort of Terrasen and having two young children, he was rather busy. With winter coming up and trades going down, an afternoon meeting had sprung up to interrupt his Friday.

Currently sitting within the castle meeting room, Rowan flicked through endless documents while Lorcan droned on and on. The oak meeting table had many empty spaces, the cadre only being a total of six—though Aedion had tried to be the seventh many, many times to no success. As Lorcan spoke about numbers and stock and transfers, he could have fallen asleep right there and then. Fenrys was the only one keeping him awake, occasionally dropping snide comments and making Gavriel snicker. Connall and Vaughan were the only ones actually helping Lorcan, giving him the numbers and data he needed.

Elsewhere in the castle, Aelin was with Lysandra and Elide—a very pregnant Elide who was due in a matter of weeks, no doubt not helping with Lorcan's stress levels. Sam and Elentiya were in the sitting room only a corridor away, he had left them there only half an hour ago to attend the meeting. He would much rather be with them right now than this stupid—

"Rowan," Lorcan snapped, the fae prince looking up from where he had been drifting off. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes," Rowan growled, feeling like he was back at his tutor lessons.

Just as Lorcan was about to lay into him, the door swung open. He couldn't quite see over the table but he heard the pitter-patter of feet and the giggles that came from none other than his daughter. She was running across the meeting room, reaching Rowan's chair and attempting to climb up. Being almost four now, she was fast on her feet and clever with her words. Using Rowan's arm and the side of the table as grips, Elentiya hoisted herself up, setting herself down in her father's lap and looking out across the table. Gavriel and Fenrys had both burst out in chuckles as Elentiya grabbed Rowan's documents in her hands and began to read them aloud—or attempt to, at least. She still hadn't quite got the hang of reading. Everyone was smiling apart from Lorcan.

Gently taking the papers and setting them away from Elentiya, Rowan leaned in close, whispering in his daughter's ear, "Go say hello to Uncle Lorcan, Elen."

Before he had even finished, Elentiya was climbing up onto the table and crawling over to Lorcan. Vaughan and Conall both moved their papers out of reach just in case. Fenrys gave the toddler a high five as she passed, Gavriel simply stuck his tongue out at her which only resulted in giggles filling the room. As she reached Lorcan, Elentiya slid herself down into her uncle's lap, winding her hands around his neck and cuddling into him. A chorus of 'aww's followed quickly by laughs filled the room. Lorcan just wrapped an arm around Elen, patting her back lightly.

"At least you can get practise before your own little one is here," Fenrys laughed, watching as Elentiya intertwined her fingers in Lorcan's long hair. She was pulling at it gently, though not too gently according to Lorcan's face.

He just rolled his eyes at Fenrys, lifting Elentiya away from his hair and setting her down on the table. She reached out for him with a small frown and Lorcan just took her hands within his, giving her a small smile, "We're trying to work, little one."

Elentiya pulled her hands dramatically from Lorcan's, crossing them over her chest and huffing. She was most definitely Aelin's daughter. With a pout, she spoke, "No, play! Play with me, Uncle Lor-Lor!"

Lorcan sighed just as someone entered the room, looking around frantically. It was Sam, his golden curls in dire need of cutting as they invaded his face. He brushed them aside, his frown dropping upon seeing his sister. "Elentiya!" he gasped, moving to take her from the table as she held her arms out to him.

Elentiya had her arms around her brother's neck, Sam resting his head against hers and kissing her hair. He looked up to Rowan with wide eyes, realising where he was, "I'm so sorry, Daddy! I left her for one moment and then she was gone! I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting!"

Rowan was about to reassure his son that it was absolutely fine when someone else spoke. To everyone's surprise, it was Lorcan who spoke next, "It's okay. She was a welcomed interruption."

Sam smiled, he had lost most of his baby teeth by now and his big ones were growing in. It was a funny sight, but Rowan only saw how quickly he was growing up. Sam turned with a little wave, Elen still in his arms as he headed toward the door. "Why don't you stay?" Fenrys suggested, and it took only those four words for Elentiya to wiggle out of Sam's arms and rush for an empty chair.

Lorcan didn't protest as she slid into the chair beside him, Sam taking the empty seat between Rowan and Gavriel. Lorcan dove into a simple explanation of what they were discussing, mainly for Sam's sake seeing as Elentiya was playing with his papers. Rowan watched with a grin as Sam nodded along to everything his uncle was saying, occasionally asking questions. Gavriel eventually added more comments and soon the entire cadre had begun explaining everything they could to the little prince.

"So, now that it's winter and there's a lot of snow, that means we can't get supplies because they won't be able to send them in the snow?" Sam asked, repeating what the others had explained to him.

"That's right," Rowan smiled, ruffling Sam's hair, "You're going to make such a good King one day."

Sam turned to his father with wide eyes, "King? I'll be king one day?"

"Of course, if that's what you want," Rowan chuckled, "You're heir to the throne, Sammy."

Despite probably not knowing what those words meant, Sam grinned. Each person at the table, apart from Elentiya who had found a pencil and was drawing on Lorcan's papers, was looking at Sam with such affection and admiration. Rowan couldn't have asked for a better group of people to be family to his son—to be family to him.

Running footsteps sounded down the hall and Aelin appeared, flying through the door and looking around the room. Her eyes dawned on Lorcan, "Lorcan, Elide's gone into labour!"

The Lord of Perranth stood, his eyes wide with fear. It was time.


End file.
